A Day in the Life of Yuuka Kazami
by Mattecat
Summary: Yuuka decides to take a walk to the mountain of the gods, and ends up meeting with a very interesting kappa.


Yuuka Kazami was bored, so she decided to go for a walk around Gensokyo.

This was a rather rare thing for her to do. Normally she stayed in her estate, walking among the sunflowers, but today, she decided that the rest of Gensokyo had spent far too long a time without her, and so she decided to visit it for a bit, so she picked up her umbrella and walked out the door of her mansion.

Elly stood at the gate, on guard as usual. Yuuka waved to her as she walked by. "Hello!"

Elly started. "Miss Kazami? Where are you going?"

"Out for a bit. Mind the estate while I'm gone!"

Then she walked away, humming a tune to herself. Elly watched her go, not a little confused, then decided that Yuuka knew what she was doing, and Elly was in no place to go against her wishes. So she held a tighter grip on her scythe and resumed her duty of watching for intruders.

* * *

First, Yuuka decided she would pay a visit to the gods on the mountain. Not just the two that lived at the top, oh no, but all of them, from the harvest god who lived at the base to the Celestials at the top. Or was this the mountain the Celestials lived on? It had been so long, Yuuka could hardly remember. She laughed quietly to herself. How silly of her; she should make sure to find them and make a note of where they lived. It was the right thing to do, after all.

The harvest god and her sister seemed to be out; Yuuka went up to their house and knocked sharply on the door. There was no answer. Either they were out, or they were hiding from her in the hopes that she would go away. Smart gods. Yuuka decided to leave and head higher up the mountain, but first, she waved her hand and a sunflower sprouted up right outside the door. Now they would know that the had paid a visit, if they were in fact out and not hiding.

But what now? Yuuka pondered this for a moment. Maybe she would visit the kappa. They would know if the Celestials lived here or not. They had a daughter, didn't they? Tenchi Hananawa or something along those lines. Or was it Tenshi? Whatever the case, it must be a little disappointing to be heir to a kingdom that was ruled over by immortals, or near-immortals at the very least. Maybe she could try and help her out with that.

Well, that was something to consider. First, she had to find the kappa.

A couple stray fairies pestered her while she made her way to the realm of the kappa. She cut them down with her parasol and grew sunflowers out of their bodies. Eventually, they learned, and stopped coming after her. Smart fairies! Or, well, not so smart to attack her in the first place. Stupid fairies, but they were learning.

Eventually, she realized that she was lost. Wherever this marsh was, it was no where near the place she wanted to be. Yuuka stopped walking and held her parasol over her shoulder. This was a minor predicament. Perhaps she could find someone to lead her back.

In fact, she noticed someone right then. A kappa dressed all in red, with a red-and-white disc depicting the universal "no entry" sign on her back. She hadn't noticed Yuuka yet, being a few yards away and facing the other way, which was good, because otherwise she might have already ran away and that would be no good.

"Hello," Yuuka called out. "Miss Kappa? I'm afraid I'm lost, can you help me?"

The kappa turned around. There was no fear in her eyes, which undoubtably meant that she was unfamiliar with Yuuka. Yuuka evaluated her, running her eyes up and down. She wore a golden lock on her chest, and a round hat rested on top of her head. The disc, she noticed, had a large tuft of fur attached to it, or some sort of fuzzy thing that greatly resembled fur. The kappa flicked her bangs and smiled at Yuuka.

"Of course!" said the kappa. "My name's Kawashiro Mitori. I'll gladly be your guide!"

"Mitori," said Yuuka. There was something a little off about the kappa. Maybe she was not full kappa? Half kappa, half human, perhaps? Such unions were rare, but not completely unusual. "My name is Kazami Yuuka. You may have heard of me before."

The effect was instantaneous. Mitori paled and turned to run, but suddenly found her way blocked by sunflowers.

"We'll have none of that." Yuuka closed her parasol and pointed it at her. "I just want to find my way down the mountain. I think you're interesting enough for one day."

The half-kappa faced her again, clutching the lock on her chest. "That way," she said with a shaking voice, pointing with her other hand. "Just keep going that way, and you'll find your way to the base of the mountain. Please don't hurt me, I have a sister."

"Hurt you? Where did you get that ridiculous idea?" Yuuka laughed. "I'm not going to hurt my lovely guide, am I? Now be a dear and lead me down."

Mitori gulped, but nodded. "Of- of course, Miss Yuuka!"

They made their way back down the mountain in silence, Mitori pointing out any rough patches of land, and even offered to carry her if it helped. Such a nice halfbreed! Yuuka smiled, but refused her offer.

"Tell me about yourself, Mitori," she said. "You have a sister. What's her name?"

"N- Nitori," she said after a moment's hesitation. "She- she's my half-sister, really."

"Ah, I see." Yuuka was vaguely familiar with Nitori. She knew of her, anyway, and was fairly certain that she was a full kappa. "Which parent do you share?"

"Our father."

"So it was your mother who was the human."

Mitori started. "H- how did you know –"

"An educated guess, that's all. Do you know who she was?"

"Only- only vaguely. She was a shrine maiden. She had another child, and she couldn't- she couldn't take care of me too. Thought it was better to let a youkai raise me."

"Oh, understandable. Do you have another sibling somewhere?"

"No- no. It was a long time ago, and she was a human. She's p- passed away by now."

"How sad. Humans have terribly short lifespans, almost shorter than most youkai."

"Y- y- yes."

Yuuka continued to make idle conversation as they walked, while Mitori stammered out replies, and it didn't take long before they had reached the base of the mountain. Yuuka turned to Mitori to thank her, but she had already gone. Oh well. She had learned a lot from their conversation; the half-kappa was surely a interesting creature.

"Looks like one of the late Hakureis got a little bored with her husband," she said out loud. My, she was very interesting indeed, the little half-Hakurei.

Perhaps she would head home now. This was enough of a walk for one day, and Elly would be expecting her home soon. Of course, she thought, it might be fun to pay a visit to a certain young shrine maiden, first.

* * *

"Hello, Reimu! Care to take a walk with me?"


End file.
